Dom parowy/I/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Pierwsze Stacye. Dnia 6 maja, równo ze świtem opuściłem mieszkanie moje w najpierwszym hotelu Spencer'a, w Kalkucie; stolica Indyi nie miała już dla mnie tajemnic, zwiedziłem wszystkie jej osobliwości. Odbywałem pieszo przechadzki ranne, wieczorem spacery w powozie, po Strandzie aż do fortu Wiliam'a, przesuwając się w pośród przepysznych ekwipaży zamieszkałych tam Europejczyków, mijających pogardliwie równie wspaniałe powozy nababów indyjskich. Poznałem ciekawe ulice kupieckie, słusznie bardzo zwane bazarami; pola umarłych na wybrzeżach Gangesu; piękne ogrody botaniczne Hooker'a; widziałem „panią Kali” ową straszną postać niewieścią z czterema rękami, okrutną boginię śmierci kryjącą się w małej kapliczce na jednem z tych przedmieści, na których cywilizacya tegoczesna spotyka się co krok z miejscowem barbarzyństwem. Napatrzyłem się dowoli pałacowi wice-króla, który się wznosi naprzeciw okien hotelu; podziwiałem ciekawy pałac Chowringhi Road i Town-Hold poświęcony pamięci wielkich ludzi naszej epoki, zbadałem szczegółowo zaciekawiający meczet Hougly; zwiedziłem niejednokrotnie port zapchany najpiękniejszemi okrętami marynarki angielskiej; widziałem więc wszystko co jest do widzenia w Kalkucie i nie miałem co robić tu dłużej. Tak tedy raniutko 6 maja, palki-gari rodzaj lichego powozu o czterech kołach, zaprzężony w parę koni, zajechał po mnie na plac rządowy i zawiózł przed bungalów pułkownika Munro, a o sto kroków po za przedmieściem, pociąg nasz czekał na nas. Pakunki nasze były już poskładane w właściwych oddziałach. Zabieraliśmy tylko rzeczy niezbędnie potrzebne. Kapitan Hod, który zabrał cztery karabiny Enfielda, cztery dubeltówki do polowania, a prócz tego kilka pistoletów i rewolwerów, słowem zapas broni wystarczający do uzbrojenia nas wszystkich, ani chciał słuchać o zmniejszeniu swego myśliwskiego arsenału. A w jak złotym był humorze! Najprzód cieszyło go to niezmiernie, że ukochanego swego pułkownika wyrwał z tak smutnego osamotnienia, powtóre, że odbędzie podróż do prowincyi północnych jedynym w swoim rodzaju ekwipażem, a nareszcie że będzie miał sposobność do tak niezwykłych polowań w strefach himalajskich. Wesołość jego nie miała granic, śmiał się i co miał sił ściskał nas za ręce. Nadeszła godzina odjazdu, kocioł wrzał, maszyna gotowa była do ruchu, maszynista stał na swojem stanowisku, trzymając rękę na regulatorze, rozległ się wreszcie świst dający znak odjazdu. — Dalej! zawołał kapitan Hod podnosząc w górę kapelusz, ruszaj w drogę stalowy olbrzymie! I odtąd cudowny nasz motor zatrzymał już tę nazwę: „stalowy olbrzym!” doskonale do niego zastosowaną. Musimy jeszcze zapoznać was, czytelnicy, z osadą naszego przenośnego domu. Maszynista Stor służył przed parą jeszcze miesiącami kompanii „Great Southern of India” ale Banks który go znał i cenił wysoko, namówił go aby przeszedł do usług pułkownika Munro, co będzie dlań pod każdym względem korzystniejsze. Był to człowiek czterdziesto-letni, doświadczony i biegły maszynista, który następnie wielkie miał nam oddać usługi. Palacz nazywał się Kalut. Pochodził z tej klasy Indusów tak poszukiwanych przez kompanie kolei żelaznych, umiejących znosić zwrotnikowy upał Indyi, połączony z gorącem pochodzącym od kotła. Tąż właściwością odznaczają się Arabowie, którym kompanie transportów morskich powierzają obowiązki palaczy, podczas przepływania morza Czerwonego. Tam gdzie Europejczycy roztopiliby się z gorąca, oni tylko się pocą. Służący pułkownika Munro, był trzydziestopięcioletni Indus z plemienia Gurgosów, nazwiskiem Gumi. Służył w tym pułku, który na dowód karności zgodził się bez oporu na używanie owych nowych ładunków, których zaprowadzenie było pierwszym powodem a przynajmniej pozorem do buntu Cipayów. Nizki, szczupły, zwinny, bezgranicznie przywiązany i wierny, nie zdejmował nigdy czarnego munduru swej brygady, który zdawał mu się tak niezbędnym jak własna skóra. Obydwaj, sierżant Mac-Neil i Gumi byli duszą i ciałem oddani pułkownikowi, dla niego nie cofnęliby się przed żadnem poświęceniem. Walczyli obok niego we wszystkich bitwach staczanych w Indyach, dopomagali w bezowocnych dotąd usiłowaniach odszukania Nana Sahiba, a odtąd nie odstępowali go w jego samotnem ustroniu. Służący kapitana Hod, był Anglikiem czystej krwi, wesoły, rozmowny, równie zapamiętały myśliwy jak i pan jego. Nie chciałby zamienić swego stanowiska za żadne dostojeństwo. Przebiegły i rzutny, usprawiedliwiał zupełnie swoje nazwisko Fox, które znaczy lis; zabił 37 tygrysów, o trzy mniej niż jego kapitan, pocieszał się tem że jeszcze dość jest tygrysów w Indyach, więc potrafi upatrzeć sposobność dorównania kapitanowi liczbą zabitych. Nakoniec musimy jeszcze wymienić kucharza naszego murzyna, którego państwo roztaczało się w tylnej części drugiego wagonu, pomiędzy dwoma spiżarniami. „Pan Parazard” tak go nazywaliśmy, w różnych już strefach spełniał swoje powołanie; przyprawiał sosy, potrawki pasztety, i był przekonany, że nie zajmuje się bynajmniej podrzędnemi zajęciami, ale ważne spełnia posłannictwo. Trzeba było patrzeć na niego, z jakiem namaszczeniem przesuwał rękę od jednego do drugiego rondla, wydzielając sól, pieprz i przeróżne przyprawy ze ścisłością chemika pracującego w swoim laboratoryum. Ale że był dobry kucharz i dobry człowiek, więc się z niego nie wyśmiewano. Tak więc było nas osób dziesięć: sir Edward Munro, Banks, kapitan Hod i ja, a w drugim wagonie Mac Neil, Stor, Kalut, Gumi, Fox i pan Parazard. Stalowy olbrzym niósł nas i nasze przenośne domy ku północy półwyspu. Ale, byłbym zapomniał jeszcze o dwóch psach Fan i Blak, których przymioty myśliwskie kapitan Hod cenił bardzo wysoko. Bengal jest jeśli nie najciekawszą to przynajmniej najbogatszą z prezydencyi Industanu, jest to prowincya bardzo zaludniona i można ją uważać za prawdziwy kraj Indusów. Ciągnie się ku północy, aż do nieprzebytych krańczyn Himalai. Według planu naszej podróży, mieliśmy ją tylko ukośnie przejechać. Gdy Banks zapytał pułkownika Munro, w jakim kierunku mamy podróżować, tenże odpowiedział: — Rób co chcesz, kochany Banksie, zupełnie spuszczam się na ciebie, dla mnie zupełnie obojętne w którą udamy się stronę. Odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie; gdy dojedziemy do Benares, gdzie zamierzasz udać się ztamtąd? — W kierunku północnym! zawołał kapitan Hod, drogą prowadzącą przez królestwo Udy do pierwszych pochyłości Himalai. — Dobrze więc, moi przyjaciele, odrzekł pułkownik, może wtedy zapytam... ale dość będzie czasu później o tem mówić... zanim to nastąpi jedźcie gdzie i jak chcecie. Ta odpowiedź pułkownika Munro zadziwiła mnie nieco, wyraźnie miał jakąś myśl ukrytą. Czyżby dla tego tylko zgodził się na tę podróż iż spodziewał się, że może przypadek odkryje mu czego pomimo najusilniejszych poszukiwań wynaleźć nie mógł? Czy myślał, że jeśli Nana Sahib żyje, to najpewniej przebywa gdzieś w północnych Indyach? Czy żywił jeszcze nadzieję, że będzie mógł pomścić okrutną śmierć żony? Nie wiedziałem co zamyśla, ale byłem przekonany, że ukrywa jakieś zamiary i że Mac-Neil przypuszczony jest do tajemnicy. W pierwszych godzinach poranku, zasiedliśmy wszyscy w salonie Steam House. Drzwi i oba okna werandy były otwarte, a punka poruszająca powietrze chłodziła temperaturę. Olbrzym stalowy posuwał się dość umiarkowanie z prędkością jednej mili na godzinę, gdyż tak życzyliśmy sobie, pragnąc dobrze rozejrzeć się w przebywanych okolicach. Gdyśmy mijali przedmieścia Kalkutty, pobiegło za nami dosyć Europejczyków zadziwionych widokiem naszego niezwykłego ekwipażu, oraz tłumy Indyan przypatrujących mu się z podziwieniem i trwogą zarazem. Wszyscy przechodnie zatrzymywali się zdumieni, nie tyle jeszcze przepysznemi wagonami, ile widokiem olbrzymiego słonia, który je ciągnął buchając kłębami pary. O dziesiątej podano do stołu w sali jadalnej; rozprawiliśmy się z przyrządzonem przez pana Parazard śniadaniem. które nam wszystkim bardzo smakowało. Droga którą jechaliśmy ciągnęła się lewym brzegiem rzeki Hougly, cała ta przestrzeń jest formacyi aluwialnej. — To, co widzisz, kochany Maucler'e, rzekł do mnie Banks, jest to podbój świętej rzeki dokonany na równie świętym golfie Bengalu, jest to działanie czasu. Nie znalazłby tu może ani garści innej ziemi nad naniesioną prądem Gangesu od granic Himalai. Rzeka ta ocierając się o górę, zabierała jej części aby utworzyć z nich grunta tej prowincyi, w której urządziła sobie łożysko. — Aby je porzucać często dla innego! dodał kapitan Hod. Ach! ten Ganges to grymaśnik, fantastyk, dziwak pierwszej klasy. Na wybrzeżach jego wzniesiono miasto; otóż w kilka wieków później miasto stoi w dolinie, wybrzeża wyschły, a rzeka zmieniła kierunek i ujście. Tak się stało z Rajmachl i z Gaurem; niegdyś zmienna ta rzeka oblewała je swemi falami, dziś umierają z pragnienia w pośród wyschłych łanów pól zasianych ryżem. — Czyż i dla Kalkutty nie należy obawiać się podobnego losu? zapytałem. — Bardzo by to być mogło, odrzekł kapitan Hod. — Bah! od czegoż my inżynierowie? rzekł Banks. W razie potrzeby potrafimy poskromić wybryki Gangesu, pourządzamy tamy, włożymy jej kaftan jak waryatowi. — Wielkie to szczęście dla ciebie kochany Banks, że Indusi nie słyszą iż w podobny sposób wyrażasz się o ich świętej rzece, pewnie nie uszłoby ci to na sucho. — Zapewne, odrzekł inżynier, bo dla nich Ganges jest synem bóstwa, jeżeli nawet nie samem bóstwem, więc cokolwiek uczyni, w ich oczach to dobrem i szlachetnem. — Czy nawet i te gorączki, cholera i morowe zarazy, jakie szerzy po tym kraju? zapytał kapitan Hod. Dziwna rzecz jednak, że nie oddziaływa to na zdrowie tygrysów i krokodyli, widać mięsożerne te stworzenia nie podlegają zarazie. A zwracając się do swego służącego sprzątającego ze stołu, zawołał: — Fox! — Słucham kapitanie. — Wszak na wybrzeżach Gangesu zabiłeś swego trzydziestego-siódmego? — Tak, panie kapitanie, o dwie mile od Port-Canning. Było to wieczorem... — Dość tego, przerwał kapitan wychylając szklankę grogu, znam dobrze historyę twego trzydziestego-siódmego, wolałbym dowiedzieć się coś o trzydziestym-ósmym. — Kiedy jeszcze nie zabity, kapitanie. — Nie bój się, zabijesz go, zarówno jak ja mego czterdziestego-pierwszego. W miarę posuwania się naszego, Hougly, która pod Kalkuttą ma przeszło kilometr szerokości, coraz więcej zwężała swe łożysko. W górze, od miast, wody jej płyną w pośród dość nizkich wybrzeży; tam często bardzo powstają straszne cyklony, pustosząc całą prowincyę. Całe dzielnice zostają zniszczone, setki domów rozpadają się w gruzy, ogromne plantacye obracane w perzynę, tysiące trupów zalega miasta i wioski, oto skutki tych strasznych zjawisk, z których najokropniejszem był cyklon mający miejsce w 1864 roku. Klimat Indyi dzieli się na trzy pory: na porę dżdżystą, zimową i gorącą; ostatnia trwa najkróciej, ale jest najcięższą do przebycia. Najgroźniejsze miesiące są: marzec, kwiecień i maj. W tej porze roku, w niektórych godzinach dnia, wystawienie się na upał słoneczny zagraża śmiercią, szczególniej Europejczykom. Nieraz wtedy, nawet w cieniu, termometr wskazuje sto sześć stopni Farenheit'a, (około 41 centygradów). Jednakże dzięki szybkiemu biegowi Stean-House, poruszaniu powietrza wywołanego uderzeniami punki i wilgotnej atmosferze przechodzącej przez nieustannie zraszane velivery, gorąco nie dokuczało nam zbytecznie. Około pierwszej z południa dojechaliśmy do Chandernagor, zwiedzałem już poprzednio tę miejscowość, która jedna już tylko z całej prezydencyi Bombay należy do Francyi i powiewa w niej jej trójkolorowa chorągiew. Chandernagor, dawny współzawodnik Kalkutty, dziś bardzo chyli się do upadku. Nie wolno miastu utrzymywać więcej nad piętnastu żołnierzy dla własnej obrony; handel i przemysł upadł, bazary opustoszały, warownia opuszczona. Pociąg nasz ominął miasto i zatrzymał się o trzy mile dalej pod lasem palmowym i spokojnie spędziliśmy noc w naszych kajutach. Podczas tego wypoczynku Banks kazał odnowić zapas paliwa, bo choć nie wiele jeszcze spotrzebowano węgla, drzewa i wody, chciał aby zawsze mieć ich tyle ile potrzeba w przeciągu sześćdziesięciu godzin. Nazajutrz rano, 7 maja, w dalszą puściliśmy się drogę, po dwóch dniach, zbliżaliśmy się do Burdwan, który 9 maja zamierzaliśmy zwiedzić. Gdyśmy jechali około kolei żelaznej, która przez Burdwan łączy Rajwahal z doliną Gangesu i z tamtąd ciągnie się aż do Benarez, przebiegł w pędzie koło nas pociąg pospieszny. Podróżni cisnęli się do okien wagonów z okrzykami podziwu. Nazajutrz wieczorem stanęliśmy u bram Burdwanu. Pod względem administracyjnym miasto to jest stolicą okręgu angielskiego, ale obwód cały powiatowy jest własnością maharadży, opłacającego rządowi ni mniej ni więcej, tylko dziesięć milionów rocznej daniny. Miasto składało się po większej części z nizkich domków, oddzielanych szerokiemi ulicami, wysadzonemi drzewami. Ulice te są tak szerokie, iż nasz Stean House mógł najwygodniej przesuwać się po nich. Zatrzymaliśmy się w ślicznem ustroniu, pełnem cienia i świeżości. Nasz słoń stalowy i tu wielkie wywołał wrażenie, był to podziw połączony z przestrachem. Ze wszech stron nadbiegali bengalisowie z gołemi głowami, jedynem ubraniem mężczyzn był rodzaj chusty opasanej do koła bioder, kobiety od stóp do głów owinięte były w białe płachty. — Jednej tylko obawiam się rzeczy, rzekł kapitan Hod, a to żeby Maharadży nie chciał zakupić naszego olbrzyma stalowego i żeby nie ofiarował za niego tak wielkiej sumy iż prawie zmuszeni czulibyśmy się sprzedać go jego wysokości! — O nigdy! wykrzyknął Banks. Zrobiłbym mu innego słonia, gdyby chciał, a ten byłby tak silny, że mógł by pociągnąć całą jego stolicę i nawet całe jego państwo! Ale naszego nie sprzedalibyśmy za żadną cenę, czyż nie prawda Munro? — Za żadną w świecie, odrzekł pułkownik tonem, który zdradzał że miliony nie potrafiłyby go do tego skusić. Zresztą niepotrzebnie obawialiśmy się o naszego słonia. Maharadży nie było w mieście. Odwiedził nas tylko jego „kamdar” czyli przyboczny sekretarz, który pragnął poznać wnętrze naszego ekwipażu. Zezwoliliśmy na to chętnie, za co wywdzięczając się poprowadził nas do prześlicznych ogrodów i parku pałacowego. Mogliśmy tu przypatrzyć się najrzadszym okazom podzwrotnikowej roślinności; strumienie i stawy przerzynały prześliczne murawy; w parku fantastycznie porozrzucane były prześliczne kioski, w zwierzyńcu biegały oswojone sarny, jelenie, daniele, słonie, zaś tygrysy, pantery, lwy, niedźwiedzie mieściły się w odpowiednio urządzonej menażeryi. — Tygrysy trzymane w klatkach niby jakie ptaki! krzyknął Fox, a to śmiech i litość bierze... nieprawdaż panie kapitanie? — Prawda, mój Foksie, gdyby je zapytano co wolą; poczciwe te dzikie zwierzęta wolałyby pewnie bujać swobodnie po junglach... choćby z narażeniem się na strzały karabinów z explozyjnemi kulami. — Pojmuję ja to doskonale panie kapitanie, odrzekł wzdychając Foks. Nazajutrz 10 maja, opuściliśmy Burdwan, w dalszą puszczając się drogę. Dotąd nie jeździliśmy prędzej jak piętnaście mil na dwanaście godzin. Dnia 15 maja zatrzymaliśmy się pod Ramhuz, prawie o 50 mil od Burdwan, a 18-go o sto kilometrów dalej, pod małem miastem Chiltra. Do tego czasu żaden ważniejszy wypadek nie zdarzył się w naszej podróży. Dni były gorące, ale na naszej werandzie upał nie dokuczał. Wieczorem maszynista Storr i palacz Kalut czyścili kocioł i rewidowali maszynę pod czujnem okiem Banks'a Ja zaś, kapitan Hod i służący jego Fox, zabieraliśmy wyżły i udawaliśmy się na polowanie w pobliżu obozowiska. Strzelaliśmy do ptactwa i drobnej zwierzyny, jako myśliwy, Hod, za nic miał takie polowanie, ale jako smakosz, rozkoszował się urządzonemi przez pana Parazard przysmakami z ubitej zwierzyny. Pragnęliśmy bardzo, aby pułkownik Munro towarzyszył nam w tych małych wycieczkach; zawsze wybierając się namawialiśmy go, aby szedł z nami, ale odmawiał zawsze stanowczo i zostawał ze swoim sierżantem Mac Neil'em. Potem wychodzili obydwa i przechadzali się po drodze, nie oddalając się zbytecznie. Nie wiele mówili z sobą, znać jednak było że się rozumieją doskonale i nie potrzebują słowami zamieniać myśli. Obydwa zatopieni byli we wspomnieniach, które nic nie mogło zatrzeć w sercu i umyśle pułkownika. Obecnie wspomnienia te potęgowały się jeszcze w miarę jak zbliżali się do miejsca będącego widownią krwawych mordów. Widocznie nie sam żal rozstania się z nami skłonił pułkownika Munro do towarzyszenia nam w tej wycieczce do Indyi północnych, ale jakaś myśl skryta, jakieś tajone zamiary, które zapewne później dopiero poznamy. Ja, kapitan Hod i inżynier Banks, wszyscyśmy byli pod tym względem jednego zdania, i z niepokojem zadawaliśmy sobie pytanie: czy też słoń stalowy pędzący po drogach półwyspu nie goni może za jakimś strasznym dramatem.